The Surreal Underworld Of Tom D Echidna
by Mortius
Summary: The Story of a deity who is sick of his life in the Underworld and journeys above. Please Read And Review.
1. The Beginning

I own no rights to the Sonic Universe which my story is set in or the characters such as Sonic, Knuckles or Tails. Even though these characters don't appear early on in the story, they will later. They are the intellectual property of Sega and Archie Comics. However the original characters within this story are copyright of my, Jamie Hicks. If you don't know which characters are mine and which aren't then what the Hell are you doing reading Sonic Fanfiction. I wrote this story because I thought it would be interesting to explore the other side of Mobius, the criminals side and the religious side. I also thought it would be fun to write a story set on Mobius where none of the established characters were in it that much.  
  
Chapter 1:The Beginning  
  
The dark walls around him seemed to stretch to eternity. He listened intently to the moans and screams of those being tortured in the chambers beyond. From the ceiling dark creatures watched him intently, their upside down forms seeming to ooze with evil. He turned and walked away from the screams, from the creatures and from the darkness. He knew that one day that torture would be all he lived for but right now he was sick of it. He knew he was ready now, ready to take the reigns, to rule this realm by himself but his father was a stubborn old fool. He punched a wall as he walked along, his sharp knuckle barbs piercing the stony exterior. Suddenly he heard the screams stop. All he could hear was the constant dripping of some vile liquid, possibly blood. He knew that this meant that his father would be moving along the corridor soon. He started to run, he knew that his father would punish him severely if he was in this part of the realm.  
  
He would have made it if it had not been for one of the creatures getting in his way. He shivered as he bumped into a pair of leathery wings. He was instantly pushed to the ground as the creature unfolded them, almost as a defensive action, not that she had anything to fear. He looked up, shaking his head slightly, his eyes glowing a dark red with chaos energy, staring directly into her eyes. "K, you stupid bitch, would you watch where you're going?" He whispered fearing his father would her him.  
  
"What's up with you Tom?" The creature replied, her voice feminine and delicate, but not whispered like his.  
  
"The old man's coming," He replied "And I'm not meant to be here!"  
  
"I can help you with that." The female said. She grabbed him and flew to the ceiling, turning upside down as she did so. She clutched to the ceiling with her clawed feet and enveloped him in her wings. Soon afterwards footsteps could be heard, slowly approaching them. He soon came into view beneath her. She wrapped her wings tighter around the young one and watched Hades D. Echidna, Lord of the Underworld, pass beneath her. Suddenly he stopped, directly beneath her, his eyes glowing the same red that his son's had glowed earlier. "Greetings K, my beautiful pet, I don't suppose you've seen Thomas today have you?" K gulped softly and nodded, knowing that lying would only get her in worse trouble than Tom would be in if caught. She slowly unwrapped her wings and let him drop to the floor. Hades watched silently as his son hit the floor with a thud, then turned back to K. "I expected better from one of my favourite Demon-Bats. I'll let it pass this time, but if it happens again..." He trailed off and K merely nodded.  
  
Hades and Tom continued down the chambers of the dark side of the underworld. Tom walked slightly behind his father, his eyes following the ground just ahead of him. His father shook his head softly, his ancient dreads shaking with it. "I know you think you're ready Tom but trust me you're not. The time will come when you can ascend the throne of the Underworld but it isn't this time. You must train harder in order to achieve the one thing that proves you are truly ready, kill me in hand-to- hand combat," he stopped at a wall decorated with withered looking, but clearly organic objects. "These are the hearts of your ancestors. Only when my heart joins these on the wall will you be ready to begin your reign. Then you'll also get to do what I know you've been longing to do for sometime now....go above...to Mobius." 


	2. T N' T

Chapter 2: T N' T "Oh Shit," said the figure standing before the enormous glowing gem "How we gonna carry this out of here Travis?"  
  
The other figure just shook his head, taking a long drag on the cigarette sticking out of his mouth. He then reached up with an enormous claw, grasping the cigarette firmly. He exhaled the smoke again and said "I have no fucking clue," He looked at his companion, Twackius Mortius Coon and added "Maybe you should just try picking it up."  
  
"Alright then." He said and approached the emerald with cautious steps. He first placed one hand on it, then the other and tried pushing it slightly. The Chaos Emrald made his hands tingle slightly but that was it. He'd heard of some Mobians who were chaos syphons, able to drains some of the emeralds energy to use for themselves. Seemed like he wasn't one of them. He wagged his ringed-racoon tail slowly from side to side as he pushed the rock as hard as possible but getting no where. He looked back to his partner and asked for help. The Scorpion named Travis started to push as well but still the two couldn't move it. Suddenly the emerald stopped  
  
glowing.  
  
Twacky blinked and whispered "What the fuck is going on?" As the lights in the emerald chamber also stopped glowing. A sound like air escaping from a baloon filled the room and they became aware of the presence of someone else. Someone or something.  
  
"H-hello...Someone there?" Travis asked. A deep laughter came from the corner of the room and the two became aware of a white figure approaching them.  
  
"So you thought you could steal my emerald?" The same voice which had produced the laughter asked. The two remained silent. "Me and my ancestors have been protecting this emerald for as long as my race can remember and you idiots think you can just steal them?"  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Twacky yelled.  
  
"I should be the one asking questions here but as you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. I am Abyss, the guardian of the Floating Island and the emerald that keeps it in the sky," His white form emerged fully from the darkness "Whereas the other Guardians who came before me seem concerned about justice and fair play in dealing with those who would endanger us, I am different. I like to deal with those I'm faced with as though they were insignificant specks. And in my eyes insignificant specks deserve to be eradicated."  
  
Twacky stared into the monster's eyes and realised why he was called Abyss. In striking contrast to his glistening white body, his eyes were pitch black. He felt like he was staring into eternity. And that was the last thing Twacky felt before being pummelled by the Guardians spiked fists. Travis watched in horror as the Echidna ripped his friends body into pieces. His  
  
stomach began to rise through his body, feeling its contents pressing against his throat's opening. He wanted to throw up but tried to remain as normal as possible. Feeling ill would seriously ruin his chances of survival.  
  
When Abyss had finished with what was left of the Racoon, he turned to the Scorpion. Travis took a defensive stance, bringing his stinger round his side to rest in front of him. Abyss stared at the Scorpion's tail, wondering  
  
what possible protection it could provide. It was clear he had never seen one of Travis' race before and so it became obvious to Travis that he had the advantage. The Guardian charged at him with as much speed as possible. Travis swung his tail towards his attacker and embedded the stinger into his chest. The white Echidna dropped to the floor, clutching the wound. He looked up at the Travis with fear in his eyes, as if realising what he had just done to him. He knew toxins were now flowing through his body and that he had to do something fast. He turned and stormed out of the chamber, feeling confident that Travis would leave after seeing what was left of his companion.  
  
The Scorpion walked over to Twacky's remains and finally threw up, causing the mess of flesh, bone and organ to smell even more disgusting. 'Oh shit,' He thought to himself 'Twacky's dead.' He climbed up the side of the emerald, resting on the edge, not sure what to do now. 


	3. Is This The End?

Chapter 3: Is This The End? Twackius shook his head slowly and stood up. "Holy fuck," He said "Where am I?" He looked around at the walls surrounding him. They seemed  
  
to go on for an eternity, just like Abyss' eyes. There were also several things hanging from the ceiling, watching him with their yellow eyes. The whole place reeked of evil. All of a sudden he heard footsteps approaching from a direction, but he couldn't tell which one. He saw a dim figure approaching and could hear them muttering something under their breath. Something about their stupid bastard father. As he saw the figure more clearly he whispered to himself "Not another fucking Echidna." 


	4. I Am The God Of Hellfire

Chapter 4: I Am The God Of Hellfire K watched as the Racoon materialised in the Underworld. 'Another soul come to be tortured.' She thought to herself. Then she saw Tom walking down the corridors and wondered what he was doing here, knowing that Hades would be looking for him soon. She coughed slightly and the Prince of the Underworld turned to look at her, his dreads flicking from side to side as  
  
he did so. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice titnted with the bitterness of aggression.  
  
"Haven't you been banned from here?" She asked, not sure why he was acting this way.  
  
"Who cares? The old man's a fucking retard. I just wanna get away from the bastards living a life of eternal happiness. Coming down here makes me feel better when I'm pissed off is all."  
  
As he did so ever since he was born he had been trained in order to become a guardian. The reason for this was that Tom was a Dark Echidna and the first child of his species became the new guardian of the Mobian Underworld. Currently there were two Dark Echidna, Tom and his father, Hades. The Dark Echidna could never die unless killed by another Dark Echidna. Once dead the Dark Echidna ceased to exist. There was no afterlife for one of his race.  
  
Tom would become the guardian when his training was complete. He was trained by the Dark Pigeon Joah, an old bird who had trained his father and many other Dark Echidna before them. Once the training was complete, a ceremony would take place, during which Tom would have to rip the heart out of the current guardian, his father. Only then would he be a true guardian. After the ceremony, Tom would rise to the Floating Island, find a female echidna and return to the Underworld to be married. The female echidna had a normal life expectancy, but when they died they also had no afterlife. Tom, whilst he did want to be the Guardian one day, also wanted to live a real life. The only time he could go up to the surface was when the training  
  
was finished in order to get a mate. There was, however, another way and that was to give a mortal his life back in exchange for taking him with them. It was surprising how many Mobians didn't want to be returned to their lives after finding out about their eternal rewards. As for those that received eternal punishments, they could only be handled by a true guardian. Of  
  
course by the time most guardians had become accustomedto their life of torturing the damned they had a child of their own and so felt bound to the Underworld, unable to take the opportunity of going back, having to teach their own child the ways of his kind.  
  
All of a sudden he could sense a presence. He felt that someone other than him, K and the other bat-demons was in the corridor. He turned his head to face the soul, unable to tell how long he had been there as his powers were not yet fully developed. His eyes glowed a menacing red and he smiled slightly. He was gonna show his father that he could do a damn good job at torturing and he was going to start with this one. 


	5. Torture With A Promise

Chapter 5: Torture With Promise Twacky gulped as he over heard the conversation. He knew he was not on the Floating Island any more. He even feared that he was dead and that this was his afterlife. He pleaded to a God that he did not believe in that he was still alive as this looked less pleasent then he had hoped his afterlife would be. Then he realised that a black-furred echidna was walking towards  
  
him, eyes glowing a demonic red. Twackius cowered helplessly in the corner, unable to utter a word. The echidna reached forward, grabbing at his neck and lifting him into the air. He bellowed something that the racoon couldn't make out and the ceiling came to life with the beating of a thousand wings. The creatures, including the one the echidna had been talking to a moment ago flew towards him. They soon engulfed his body, their sharp, barbaric teeth claming down on his flesh, tearing it off in huge lumps. He screamed until  
  
one of the creatures ripped out his throat and began to feast on his vocal chords. The creatures where amazingly precise, not touching the barbed fist of the echidna, who stood their laughing manicly as he was sprayed with blood. He bellowed again and the creatures flew back to their boosts.In his hand was the skeletal remains of Twacky, missing both his arms. The skull, one eye ball hanging perilously out of its socket, began to stir and shake gently. Bat guano began to fall from the roosts above and flesh began to crawl along the floor, rejoing Twacky's skeleton. He began to scream again as his arms reattatched themselves and his vocal chords found their home.  
  
"What the fuck are you?" He yelled "Where the fuck am I? What the fuck are those things?"  
  
The echidna punched him before replying to his questions. "I am Thomas, Prince of The Underworld, You are in the darkside of said Underworld and those are my minions," He said pointing to the creatures.  
  
"Now have you had enough mortal?" The racoon nodded in reply, still trying to comprehend what had happened to him. To his suprise the Guardian folded before him, grabbing both of Twacky's legs. "Then please take me with you," The Dark Echidna was sobbing loudly "I don't wanna be here, I want to go up there where the living are."  
  
Twackius Mortius Coon was faced with the easiest question he had ever been asked 


	6. Satan With A Smile

Chapter 6: Satan With A Smile Travis looked at the corpse before him, still sitting on the emerald. It seemed as though the scorpion was stuck here, unable to fly the duo's plane The TNT himself. He jumped of the emerald and kicked the corpse. He had known the racoon for as long as he could remember. It would be lying to say that he was slightly saddened by his oldest friends death, but the Scorpion was known for never really allowing himself to be emotionally attatched to anything in his life. His parents were devout believers in Afterism, Mobius' main religion, and it's Dark Echidna God. As a result he, the very middle child, and his many brothers and sisters had been brought up to respect and abide by the rules of the faith and they were made to abide by any means possible. Most of his siblings did as their parents wanted. They went to the temples, prayed before meals and fasted when required. Travis was different though. His mental ability was far superior to that of any other member of his family and so he questioned things. For questioning these things, Travis was punished harshly. Soon Travis began to channel his intellect into negative thoughts and ideas. By age thirteen he was described by an expert as mentally disturbed. He was pulled out of school and forced to take his lessons at home. This did not help his maladjustment and when his parents died under mysterious circumstances when Travis was fifteen he was the immediate suspect. The young scorpion soon ran away with his best friend and the only Mobian who had the power to keep him moderately sane, Twackius M. Coon.  
  
Now however the mangled remains of his friend lay before him and Travis' sanity was slowly disintegrating. Having finished his cigarette he produced another one from a packet, something that could only be done when your hands are a giant pair of claws after alot of practise, and placed it in his mouth. He lit it and threw the finished one on the corpse. He kicked it again and swore loudly. Suddenly Travis did a double take, unsure of what he had just seen. He kept watching and then was sure. The ringed tail had twitched. The next thing he knew, Twacky's body seemed to be rearranging itself. The Scorpion toked harder on his smoke and watched in amasement, sure he had finally lost his mind. It was only when Twacky stood before him that he believed what he was seeing. Then a tear seemed to appear in the room and out stepped a black Echidna, contrasting heavily against the white one who had just beat his friend to death.  
  
The Scorpion smiled slightly and said in a gruff voice "Welcome back bro, I see you brought a friend. I'm guessing from your entrance and appearence that your God, right?" The Echidna stared at the scropion and grinned. "Me? God? Nope. I'm Tom and I'm just your average Dark Echidna. I'm not a God." Travis stared at him slightly and tilted his head. He decided not to probe further as there woud be time for questions later. He turned to Twacky "Listen man, we'd better get the fuck off of this island. I dunno when that crazy bastard is coming back." 


End file.
